Hebra Rota
by Pivipona
Summary: Short-fic. Semi-AU. "Estuve contraída con un medio-demonio tiempo atrás, pero él marchó antes de conocerme. Creo... que él estaba enamorado de una humana con la que vive felizmente tras convertirse en humano. Eso es lo que madre me explicó antes de morir", dijo Kagome. E InuYasha sintió que el corazón se le partía.


Pues... no voy a explicar mucho. Será un short-fic algo dramático y angustioso. No me gusta hacer sufrir a Kagome, tampoco a InuYasha ni a Kikyou, pero mi mente es algo retorcida.

InuYasha no me pertenece, duh.

* * *

 **i. prefacio**

* * *

Kagome sonríe.

Las manos callosas de InuYasha son suaves y están sobre su piel por última vez, aunque eso empiece a ser un factor de poca envergadura cuando escucha un leve gemido acongojado salir disparado de entre sus labios. El ardor que se reparte alrededor de su cuerpo es horripilante, y Kagome no puede evitar apretar los labios y convulsionar encima de las mantas que la separan de la fría madera de la cabaña. InuYasha siente su corazón detenerse, su estómago revolverse y la bilis subir por su garganta de manera estremecedora. La chica desea poder levantar los brazos y abrazar al muchacho, pero el dolor y la negrura en sus grandes orbes oscuras se lo impiden. Él parece no percibirlo, y se siente inútil, impotente y perdida, mientras escucha los constantes suspiros de arrepentimiento de la sacerdotisa de la aldea desde el otro lado de la puerta. Kagome tiembla y piensa en ella, una mujer parecida a sí misma que le ha arrebatado, sin saberlo, lo único que ha deseado desde la muerte de su madre. La moribunda chiquilla sonríe internamente, se le encoge el corazón y los labios le tiemblan, a lo mejor por el dolor y no por la vergüenza, antes de intentar murmurar el nombre del muchacho con la poca voz que le queda. "No sufras", quiere decirle, pero su voz no sale. Al menos se marchará segura de que no estará solo, y que Kikyou le cuidará bien.

Los sollozos escandalosos de la pequeña Kaede se escuchan detrás de la puerta. Kagome cierra los ojos y abre sus fosas nasales sin dejar de sonreír. Es imposible no hacerlo ante la aparición de un olor como aquel: el dulce aroma de las margaritas le hace recordar la pequeña y regordeta cara de su pequeño hermano. Abre sus orbes con lentitud y mira el techo sin ilusión. Allí estará, junto a su madre, esperándola con las brazos abiertos y deseoso de compartir la eternidad con ella. Vuelve a reír en silencio y murmura internamente su nombre. Su pequeño Souta, cuánto habrá crecido desde entonces. Tan entusiasta y alegre como la pequeña Kaede, la hermana de la sacerdotisa de la aldea, no lograba nunca no pensar en él cuando la veía. Ella sonreía y jugaba como él, susurraba su nombre y la abrazaba como él, aunque no la quería como él. El consuelo de aquel amor perdido nunca lo ha podido remediar, mucho menos cuando la desaparición del hombre que tenía su corazón se convirtió en la causa de sus penurias. Ella es una mujer débil, y la enfermedad se lo hacía recordar a medida que avanzaba.

La puesta de sol se avecina a través de la ventana, mientras a ella se le va la vida e InuYasha murmura una y otra vez su nombre entre lamentos y respiraciones agitadas. Suena tan bien su nombre entre sus labios que Kagome se estremece entre sus brazos y suelta un ahogado gemido que le hace daño en la garganta. InuYasha alza la mirada y contempla la débil sonrisa de la chica, pero no dice nada. Kagome comprende su actitud y asiente con delicadeza sin borrar la curva que adorna su boca sin prestar atención a la humedad que habita los ojos azules del chico que tiene frente a ella. Él cree que su estadía, su calor y su presencia en un momento tan culminante es de verdadera importancia, mas la moribunda jovencita opina todo lo contrario. Ella quiere ver unos ojos dorados sobre los suyos, unas curiosas orejas moverse de lado a lado cada vez que respira o unas traviesas garras acariciar la piel de sus mejillas. Kagome quiere que InuYasha, el medio-demonio que se llevó su corazón, esté a su lado y sea el último en despedirse de ella.

Éste no es el InuYasha que ella estima sino otra.

―No estés triste ―susurra Kagome. El susodicho alza la mirada y abre los ojos al encontrarse con unos ojos oscuros, sin brillo y a punto de decaer, ante él. Lo que más aterra a InuYasha no es su color sino lo huecos que se encuentran y lo poco que les falta para no volver a ver nunca más. La respiración entrecortada de la fémina se convierte en el único sonido que habita la cabaña, él hace mucho que ha dejado de respirar, y el frío esparcido sobre su piel no es lo que el muchacho desea percibir de ella. Kagome parpadea con pesadez y habla―: Nunca fuiste tú. Estuve contraída con un medio-demonio tiempo atrás, pero él marchó antes de conocerme, ¿recuerdas? ―Kagome intenta reír, pero la aflicción en su corazón no se lo permite―. Ahora sé que él estaba, y sigue estando, enamorado de la sacerdotisa de esta aldea y que vive con ella felizmente convertido en un humano. Mamá me dijo que él siempre se quejaba de los débiles humanos, ¡y ahora él es uno de ellos!

Kagome no deja de sonreír e InuYasha escucha su corazón partirse un poco más.

―No estés triste ―vuelve a insistir, y el chico asiente con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas mojadas y aferrado a la helada mano sobre su mejilla. Kagome suspira―. Nunca fuiste tú. Mi enamorado nunca fue un humano de cabellos negros como la noche sino un hermoso y cálido medio-demonio llamado InuYasha, hijo del gran demonio perro Inu no Taisho.

Y era una pena que él no hubiera podido ver la belleza de su verdadera naturaleza antes de la muerte de Kagome. Porque Kagome se marchaba, y él volvía a reencontrarse con aquella impalpable fémina a la que algunos llamaban soledad.

* * *

Esto es sólo el prefacio (prólogo, introducción...) de la historia. La semana que viene intentaré subir los cinco capítulos restantes. Aviso que serán mucho más largos que el prólogo, por supuesto. Sin nada más que decir: dejen sus reviews y, por favor, recuerden que favoritear y no comentar no nos gusta a los fanfickers.

Con cariño,

Moun


End file.
